


fold me a sheep!

by whitetiger1249



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: And the other are two Bostonian siblings & a white hacker & a grumpy dadosan, Black Sheep & Carmen Sandiego love their found family, Even if one of them are leaders of a criminal enterprise, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Julia is a romantic at heart & a huge history nerd, M/M, Sheep & Fox Metaphors, So is Carmen!, The Little Prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger1249/pseuds/whitetiger1249
Summary: A series of moments of Carmen’s life as told through The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.
Relationships: Carlotta Valdez & Carmen Sandiego, Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Shadowsan, Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Zack, Chase Devineaux & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Gray | Crackle & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, V.I.L.E. Faculty & Carmen Sandiego
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	fold me a sheep!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [internal structure of the elegy: grief to consolation*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045741) by [tomas_abe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomas_abe/pseuds/tomas_abe). 



> Hello everyone, this work is a bit more instrospective and serious than my other CS works but I hope you like it all the same. I started writing about a DaemonAU for Carmen Sandiego but got lost in the metaphor of the fox and the Little Prince and how it greatly parallels to the lessons in Carmen Sandiego and the family and friends that Carmen loses and gains.
> 
> So here it is! There is also ALOT of The Little Prince references. I loved that movie when the reboot came on Netflix. Totally forgot that there was a fox in there and that sheep were in it as well. Just perfect for our Black Sheep turned super thief. Just a reminder, I don’t own Carmen Sandiego, The Little Prince or any other references to other media. Anyways, without further to do. Here’s the story

Before Carmen Sandiego. Before the betrayal between her adoptive parents and her defection, there was Black Sheep. 

At 5 years old, Black Sheep was full of never ending curiosity and brimming with energy. If not worn out, Black Sheep would wreak havoc among the faculty, students and cleaners with questions, pranks and demands for attention. But one day, her nanny, Belle French, brought a stack of her favorite children’s book for Black Sheep to pick out. Running her hands along the books, one book with a worn spine and colorful pictures jumped out to her causing Black Sheep to giggle at the tiny boy on the tiny planet.

Ms. French or as Black Sheep had to call her Mademoiselle Belle, gave a delighted grin at the book and proclaimed, “Ah, what a good choice! That is one of my favorites.  _ Le Petit Prince.  _ To practice your French, you will say every word you know how to read on one chapter and then’ll I’ll teach you all the words you do not know. Afterwards, I’ll read the chapter in French and then English. _ ” _

With an excited bob of her head, Black Sheep clambered into Mademoiselle Belle’s lap ready to start. Thus, Black Sheep love of reading was born but this story would stick with her for the rest of her life.

***

**5 Year Old Black Sheep (2004)**

“If you please--fold me a sheep! Fold me a sheep!” Black Sheep chirped as she struggled to keep up with Shadowsan’s longer strides.

Shadowsan resisted the urge to sigh but he was more disciplined than that to give in to the annoyance creeping up his shoulders. Ever since Mademoiselle Belle and Black Sheep finished  _ The Petit Prince _ , all Black Sheep wanted was to listen to all the faculty and students home countries. Or she would start quoting the book in order to get toys and amusement. Part of Shadowsan wanted to give a slight grin to Blacksheep’s innocence and dedication to her act, the other wanted to make a strategic retreat to his room which was off limits to Black Sheep unless given permission. But samurai warriors did not retreat in battle. Especially not to little girls begging for origami sheep.

Stopping abruptly, a small figure bumped into his leg and only his swift hands stopped her from falling on her back. 

Giving a soft yet scrutinizing look, Shadowsan knelt down to address Black Sheep. Black Sheep’s eyes were a soft grey that had widen at his abrupt stop but brightened at his attention. A wave of sadness washed over Shadowsan. It was clear that Blacksheep was lonely and wanted someone to play with.

V.I.L.E. island had access to internet and communicated to the outside world but only the Faculty and high level administrators including the cleaners had access to it. Black Sheep’s media access was limited to educational programs and programming that the Faculty watched with her or approved which if Shadowsan was honest, some of the things shown may not be appropriate for a child. He still did not know why Gunnar thought it was a good idea to show a 5 year old,  _ Rosemary’s Baby _ . Black Sheep made Coach Brunt and Gunnar try all her food and gave the medical staff the side eye. It took Black Sheep a month to stop sneaking into each of the Faculty member’s beds at night. 

If Professor Wolfe had survived and taken Black Sheep with him, she would probably be with others her age, probably attending pre-school. Learning about the world, colors and learning to count. Here, Black Sheep was already excelling on the basics of multiple language and was able to read children books in English, French, Spanish and Italian. Her progress on Japanese, Mandarin and Korean was steadily progressing. And more languages kept being added to the mix.

Black Sheep was surrounded by people way older than her who only had time to spare if they were willing. Students had a few hours of free time after lessons, training and studying. As much as they warned the students not to mistreat Black Sheep, 18-19 years wouldn’t be keen to hang out with a little kid. This left most of her time with nannies learning, with the Faculty or left to her own devices for a time. 

Gathering his patience, he said, “Why don’t I teach you how to fold a sheep?”

“Together?” she asked.

“Together.” he promised.

Later on a 10 year old Carmen would take out a perfect origami sheep slightly worn from the years from her matroshyka doll and wonder what happened to the Shadowsan who would hold her hand and fold sheep with her. At his own quarters an older Shadowsan would glance at a wrinkled origami sheep framed with a picture of the day they made the sheep and sigh at the passage of time. At the guilt of her upcoming crossroads. At his necessary distance though he didn’t know who he was protecting. Black Sheep or his own conscience. By 13 years old, Carmen would do her best to avoid Shadowsan who always seemed grumpy and uptight. By 16, Carmen believed that Shadowsan hated her. The only spark of hope in her heart that he was still the same Shadowsan who loved her was the thoughtful gifts she received on her birthday each year.

By 20, Carmen knew better of the love Shadowsan had for her. Although she had forgot. Forgotten all the time she spent with those she loved and the responsibility she had to those she tamed. Though she had been thought of as a black sheep, was born a Wolfe, Carmen was a fox and like the Little Prince had forgotten how valuable her rose was even if that rose was grumpy and had a hard time displaying his affection. 

*******

**When Black Sheep Met Player & Graham/Gray/Crackle**

**16 Year Old Black Sheep (2015)**

_ “I am looking for friends. What does that mean -- tame?" _

_ "It is an act too often neglected," said the fox. "It means to establish ties." _

_ "To establish ties?" _

_ "Just that," said the fox. "To me, you are still nothing more than a little boy who is just like a hundred thousand other little boys. And I have no need of you. And you, on your part, have no need of me. To you I am nothing more than a fox like a hundred thousand other foxes. But if you tame me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world....” _

_ ―  _ _ Antoine de Saint-Exupéry,  _ [ _ The Little Prince _ ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2180358)

Somedays, Player didn’t seem real. Almost as if he was a voice in her head that she dreamed of after spending one too many days napping in the late afternoon sun under an umbrella on the shores of V.I.L.E. island. Hey, if the Spaniards, Philippians and other Hispanic American got to take a Siesta during the day, she should be able to too!

He was her first real friend. According to Dr. Bellum, a sort of internet friend/pen pal/international friend but hers all the same. They talked about everything under the sun and Carmen so badly wanted to tell him  **everything** but secrecy had been sworn to her since she was little. She knew to an extent that their academy was an unusual one and that only the best of the best got in. It’s location was a secret that was drilled into her and one time when she was being particularly unruly during one of Cleo’s etiquette lessons for high society, she was forced to write a hundred times that secrecy was key in their line of work. 

Through their talks and their encrypted texts, Carmen learned that Player was similar to her in the fact that he was home most of the time. Though this was by his choice and he said that he was a “socially awkward introvert who rather chat online than in person”. Player on the otherhand learned that Carmen was an orphan that got took in by a vocational academy. That her guardians were overprotective and that at the moment, she was forced to stay at home. That she wanted to see the world and loved new people and new experiences. She was an extrovert and enjoyed interacting with people.

They swapped embarrassing stories, pranks they did on their family and their wish for a sibling or two. When their friendship blossomed, a part of them both sighed in relief as to say, “Oh, it’s you. I finally found someone to share myself with. To trust someone with who I am and who I want to be”. Having Player and his unconditional support boosted Carmen with the confidence to appeal to her adoptive parents to let her join the academy. Looking back at it after it was all over, it was the best decision she ever made but a part of her ached with wistfulness of the ignorant bliss that she would shatter. She had wanted the chance to prove herself and be able to see the world but she never thought she would have to leave the only home that she had ever known to do so.

Meeting Graham which she latter dubbed Gray, was like trying a new outfit. At first, you’re not sure if it’s going to look good but once you try it on, the outfit works and you learn to adjust to the new fabric until its your favorite outfit. 

Despite, their rocky start and Black Sheep jumping the gun on defending her skills, Gray allowed her to also find camaraderie and family among friends. He was fun and had an easy confidence that made it seem like everything was going to work out. Graham thought Black Sheep was an odd one. She had a mysterious past and seemed like one of those kids that were homeschooled and thus, weren’t familiar with nuanced social interactions that one just got from being in school all your life. But she was fun and had a spark about her that made everything seem like an adventure. Like they could do anything. Touch the sky, dance on the moon, steal the hope diamond or fly. He had never met anyone quite like Black Sheep but he was glad that she was in their squad.

Having both Player and Gray in her corner made her feel like her life was finally going somewhere that she was finally having those experiences like when Harry met Ron and Hermione. She belonged somewhere besides with her family and being a thief. But things changed and Black Sheep could not forget the ugly truth once she saw it.

**When Carmen left V.I.L.E. & Broke The V.I.L.E.’s Faculty’s Heart**

**17 Year Old Black Sheep (2016)**

_ “People have forgotten this truth," the fox said. "But you mustn’t forget it. You become responsible forever for what you’ve tamed. You’re responsible for your rose.” _

_ ―  _ _ Antoine de Saint-Exupéry,  _ [ _ The Little Prince _ ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2180358)

Driving away from V.I.L.E. Island as the adrenaline and emotions faded left the newly dubbed Carmen Sandiego feeling unmoored and slightly adrift. She was free! Finally free! But a part of her heart was still back on the island with the adoptive parents who she found out were okay with murder.

It wasn’t only her heart that had broken when she left but she had ran away from the place she had spent all of her life in with only Player in her ear to guide her. Gray was still back on V.I.L.E. fulfilling missions for the organization. Disgust and anger filled her at what they were doing to the rest of the world by destablizing countries and stealing for profit and for their own selfish ambitions. Those emotions were also directed at herself at what she would have/could have become.  _ The Petit Prince _ did not talk about what to do when the very people who tamed you wanted to cage you. Wanted to possess your very being. That day Carmen learned a very important lesson. That love and possession were two very different things and that just because you loved someone did not give them the right to control you.

Miles away, a heartbroken and worried Coach Brunt had completely trashed one of the gyms. A forlorn Dr. Bellum was trying to track the speed boat down using Satellites. Countess Cleo begrudgingly and stubbornly admitted to Dr. Bellum that she was worried and sad at the loss of their adoptive daughter. Even Professor Maelstrom had a slight pang of sadness at the empty halls that were no longer filled with childish and a bit manaical laughter of their Black Sheep. Shadowsan on the otherhand prayed for Black Sheep’s safe passage and hoped that she was wise enough to stay off V.I.L.E.’s radar. Today they would mourn the loss of one of their own. Many months later when Carmen Sandiego turned up, they would avenge the loss of their Black Sheep. Not realizing that they forgot in their dark hearts the promise they made to love and protect her. Even from themselves.

**When Carmen met Zack & Ivy and formed Team Red with Everyone**

**19 year old Carmen Sandiego (2018)**

_ "My life is very monotonous," the fox said. "I hunt chickens; men hunt me. All the chickens are just alike, and all the men are just alike. And, in consequence, I am a little bored. But if you tame me, it will be as if the sun came to shine on my life. I shall know the sound of a step that will be different from all the others. Other steps send me hurrying back underneath the ground. Yours will call me, like music, out of my burrow. And then look: you see the grain-fields down yonder? I do not eat bread. Wheat is of no use to me. The wheat fields have nothing to say to me. And that is sad. But you have hair that is the color of gold. Think how wonderful that will be when you have tamed me! The grain, which is also golden, will bring me back the thought of you. And I shall love to listen to the wind in the wheat . . ." _

_ ―  _ _ Antoine de Saint-Exupéry,  _ [ _ The Little Prince _ ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2180358)

If Carmen had to use one word to describe Zack and Ivy, it would be loud. Sometimes in a good way and sometimes in a bad way. The siblings brought a bit of chaos and brightness to her days after defecting from V.I.L.E. but they were hard to bring along on stealth missions until Carmen gave them some basic training on how to move stealthily.

After settling down and planning with Player how to stop V.I.L.E., she had a hard time adjusting to the lack of routine and schedule. Learning to live on her own, pay bills and communicate with people who didn’t know who she was, was a blessing and a curse.

A blessing to be anonymous among a croud and not be pointed out as the Faculty’s favorite or the student who was off limits. She was what Player pointed out and after a few movies about Italian mobsters basically a Mafia Princess. Highly protected because of her parents. Without that anonymity, she could get lost in a crowd and still be intrigued by getting to see the world and truly experience things she only read or saw about on the computer. 

Carmen was used to being alone in her day to day life. To having time to sit, reflect and figure out what to fill up her schedule with but Zack and Ivy were anything but predictable. Carmen was used to Zack’s humming in the morning, when he was driving or even doing something as simple as the dishes. He tended to have a heavy footfall and you could always tell when he entered a room. Ivy on the otherhand, was loud in her actions. She used wide sweeping gestures and often physically and mentally planned out designs outloud. Her mind was always spinning on how to fix and improve.

Every city they traveled in, it was easy to spot the siblings either because of their hair or their tendency to cause a commotion. They were like a playful breeze that Carmen got swept away with. She was happy to see their eyes spark with joy to see her and she knew hers did as well.

Ivy and Zack was swept into Carmen’s orbit after everything that happened in Boston. Like two satellites they were caught in the gravity of the slightly older and charismatic woman, they couldn’t help but follow her gravitational pull. They were happy to join Red Robbing Hood’s band of merry men er-- and women as the promise of danger and adventure beckoned. But despite her bravado, they sensed a kindred spirit. A lost sheep in the world. Someone who despite their wanderlust, wanted people and a place to call home.

Gone were the days of barely scraping by and trying to keep on the straight and narrow. In a way, Carmen had given them the gift of stability and routine. Sure, they woke in a new country every few days or weeks but they never thought they would be able to travel farther than the U.S. Racing was supposed to be their means of escaping poverty and crime after their parents had abandoned them and left them to fend for themselves. They had a place to live, steady meals and meaningful work even if they were technically on the wrong side of the law.

The label boss blurred into friend and family after the first few weeks of Carmen trying to keep things professional between the three of them but she eventually succumbed to the force of nature of the two Bostonian siblings. Karaoke car rides, lazy mornings, acting like regular tourists and movie marathons eroded the walls Carmen tried to put in between them. Like the fox in the den, eventually her trust was earn bit by bit and the hustle and bustle of the siblings felt like music to her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have plans to include the V.I.L.E. squad in this story but maybe later in a separate one shot. They didn't end up fitting with any of the quotes. 
> 
> The work that inspired this one is a Supergirl fic exploring grief through the poem, Elegia by Miguel Hernadez. That fic and poem makes me feel things and so does the Little Prince. It makes me want to cry about the unfairness of the world and how things get so mucked up but it's also bittersweet in the way that you know that good things have to end. That nothing last forever.


End file.
